Wolverine: Parenthood
by Davi Jones
Summary: AU- What if Wolverine knew about X-23 and freed her just after her birth. What would life be like for Wolverine and X-23? This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it (Updated version. Chapters are not going to be Linear) {On Hiatus}
1. Prologue

In the middle of a snowy isolated area in the Canadian Alps, there was an underground facility. It was pitch-black, signaling the end of the day for the workers in the facility. On ground, there was only a single building that looked like a bomb shelter. It has the Roman numeral "X" etched onto its side. Underneath the gaze of the moonlight, a shadow appeared over the X on the building. Then, a snikt could be heard. Inside the building, there was only one person awake. It was a young, beautiful black-haired woman. Her name was Sarah Kinney.

"When will he get here?" she muttered to herself as she tossed and turned in her bed.

"RED ALERT. RED ALERT. INTRUDER HAS INVADED THE COMPOUND," Sarah heard a voice over an intercom before seeing a flashing red light. She waited for a bit before she heard footsteps marching very quickly pass her door.

"Now," Sarah thought to herself, grabbing her glasses and walking over to the door. She opened the door, looking around to see men with heavy black combat gear running in unison down the corridor.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Weapon X has attacked the compound," one of the soldiers told Sarah. "We must apprehend him at all costs. Please stay in your room, ma'am." Sarah nodded her head in response as she watched the soldier run off to his death. Sarah waited for all the soldiers to leave before she started run in the opposite direction. She ran for a bit before she found the door she was looking for. Laura tapped a password into the key console next to the door before it slid open to allow her entry. Inside the room, there was plastic crib, equipped with the latest medical equipment. All of the medical equipment were monitoring a sleeping baby girl inside the crib. Sarah made sure the door closed behind her before she walked over to the crib. She smiled fondly at the baby inside the crib.

"He's finally here, Laura," Sarah smiled at the baby, stroking the baby's cheek. "We can finally go home."

"I don't think so, Miss. Kinney," a voice said behind her. Sarah whipped around to see a bald man in a black tuxedo, aiming a gun at her, before hearing a gunshot. Her eyes went wide as she felt a bullet pierce through the right side of her body. Sarah screamed in excruciating pain, collapsing onto the floor, as blood poured out of here.

"I had such high hopes for you, Miss. Kinney, but it seems Rice was right," the man stated, walking over to Sarah. Sarah watched as the man aimed the gun at her head.

"Say hello to him for me," the man said. Suddenly, three metal blades pierced right through his torso. Blood splattered onto the floor as the man collapsed onto the floor, dropping the gun. Sarah smiled in pain as she saw the figure in place of the man. The figure was short in stature with a yellow cowl with long, black, wing-like ears that covered his face. He wore a yellow costume with blue shoulder pads and black triangles on the shoulders and his sides. The top of his costume didn't cover his arms, disconnected from the blue gloves he wore on each hand. A belt, with a red circle and a large black X on it, separated his torso from his lower body. The lower part of his costume was mainly yellow along with blue boots with a single black stripe running down each boot. Out of each of his gloves, three metal blades shone darkly underneath the continuous flashing red light. The six blades retracted into his hands as he knelt next to the heavily bleeding Sarah.

"Hang on, I will get both of you out of here," the man, in a gravelly voice, told Sarah. Sarah started coughing up blood before she smiled sadly at the man.

"it's too late for me," Sarah barely managed to speak before she shakily pointed to a briefcase on top of a table. "take that. it has everything you need to integrate laura into society."

"Don't talk like that," the man replied, moving to pick up Sarah. Sarah grabbed one of his hands before looking directly at him.

"Take Laura and RUN," Sarah ordered with as much force as she could muster. "they have a failsafe if you ever attacked."

"What do you mean?" the man responded before hearing an explosion. The man looked behind him to see something that Sarah couldn't see on the floor. He then looked back at her.

"I can't leave you here like this," the man stated, trying to think of a way.

"just take laura, please. forget about me," Sarah begged the man, wishing he would stop wasting time.

"But Laura needs her mother," the man responded before another explosion could be heard.

"no, she needs her father," Sarah replied before darkness started to encroach onto her vision. She shakily tilted her head to look at the crib one last time.

"i love you, Laura," Sarah weakly said before the life faded from her eyes. The man looked at Sarah's lifeless body before he dashed over to the briefcase. He picked it up before dashing over to the crib. He was surprised to see the baby fast asleep, unaware of her surroundings. The man gingerly picked her up with his free hand before he started running. As he ran down the hallway, there was an explosion right in front of him, nearly incinerating him and the baby.

"Dammit," the man growled, watching flames blocking his path. He then jumped through the fire, protecting the baby as much as he could. The fire incinerated his skin and costume. Looking down, he was glad that the baby was unharmed. He ran even faster, seeing masses of dead soldiers near a large metal door with a large gaping hole.

"Nearly there," the man muttered before he put more energy into his legs. He jumped through the hole, entering an elevator. The man quickly pressed the topmost button before looking through the hole to see the fire spreading very quickly towards the elevator. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the elevator go up. He braced himself as the elevator shook a bit as it went up. It then stopped before the doors opened. The man ran into the building before kicking the door open, exposing himself and the baby to the harsh Canadian wind. The man started trudging through the snow. He walked for a bit before seeing a large, black jet hidden within a forest of trees. Using the hand that was holding the briefcase, the man pressed against his ear.

"Ororo, open up the doors," the man ordered as he walked closer to the jet. The cargo door of the jet opened, allowing the man entry into the jet. He walked into the jet to see an African woman with white hair wearing a black costume with a yellow outlining only the top and a black cape with yellow outlines.

"Where is Miss. Kinney?" the woman asked.

"She's dead," the man answered her as he walked over to the woman. He handed the baby and briefcase to her before walking to the cockpit. He activated the jet before waiting for the woman to sit in the other seat. As soon as she sat down, the man pressed a button and pulled a lever. The jet roared to life before rising up into the air.

"What's her name, Logan?" the woman asked. The man looked at the woman as he pushed another lever forward.

"The name her mother gave her," the man replied, looking forward. "Laura Kinney."


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Wolverine: Parenthood**

 **Chapter 1: Life as a Parent**

In the halls of a mansion in the United States of America, there sat a man watching a baby inside a normal white crib. The man was short with black hair, set up in a distinct pointy-end hairstyle. He wore a white singlet and long blue jeans as he continued to stare at the baby.

"Logan, don't you think that it's time for you to go to bed?" a calm voice said, getting the man's attention. The man turned his head to see a bald man in his fifties, wearing a suit, ride into the room on his wheelchair.

"No can do, chuck," the man known as Logan replied. "I don't know how much they experimented on her before I rescued her. I need to be there when her powers awaken."

"There's a baby monitor for that," the man responded, pointing to a baby monitor next to the crib. "It's likely that she will cry when claws started protruding out of her fists."

"How can you be sure? She could be as tough as me," Logan tried to argue, but a look from the man quickly defeated his argument.

"Come on, Logan. Get some sleep," the man said before he rode out of the room. Logan looked at the crib one last time before standing up. He quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. The woman from that night in a nice night gown was standing near the door.

"How is she?" she asked Logan, who looked at her.

"She's fine from what I can tell, Ororo" Logan answered. The woman known as Ororo nodded her head.

"What do you plan on doing?" Ororo asked.

"Fury already set everything up, so Laura is able to live the life I couldn't," Logan answered. "I will make sure she will grow up differently from the rest of us." Ororo nodded her head before walking away.

"Of course, she will. She has the X-men watching over her," Ororo whispered into Logan's ear as she walked past. Logan smirked before he walked away.

* * *

 **Laura- Six Years Old**

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Laura. Happy Birthday to you."

The words could be heard across the entire dining hall as many people gathered around a long black-haired girl, sitting in front of a large strawberry cake with a single candle on it, and wearing a hat that said," Birthday Girl." She had a huge smile on her face before blowing out the candle.

"Nicely done, Laura," a young woman complimented Laura. This woman had long red hair and beautiful lightly tanned skin.

"Thanks Auntie Jean," Laura smiled at the woman before feeling a hand on her head. She turned her head to see a man with brown and tanned skin, wearing red sunglasses, smiling at her with a present in his hands.

"Here's your present," kiddo," the man smiled at Laura as he handed the gift to her.

"Thanks, Uncle Scott," Laura responded before quickly grabbing the gift. Ripping the wrapping off, a Wolverine figurine was revealed.

"A limited-edition Wolverine figurine?!" Laura exclaimed, surprised and excitement in her voice. "This is the last action figure I needed to complete my X-men set. Thanks, Uncle Scott."

"Don't just thank me. All of us had a hard time finding this figurine," the man known as Scott replied, waving his hands to show everyone else in the room. Laura looked at all of them before smiling.

"Thank you," her smile brightened. "Now, let's cut the cake."

"Hey, kiddo. Don't you want to wait for your dad?" a blue-furred man asked Laura, surprised at her enthusiasm to eat the cake.

"It's ok. He's busy with work now. He probably won't be home for a while," Laura said, losing a bit of her smile. "He wouldn't want us waiting for him." Instantly, everyone looked at each other with a look of sadness on their faces.

"Laura is right," the man on the wheelchair said, wheeling next to where Laura was sitting. "Logan wouldn't want us to stop his daughter's fifth birthday just for his sake. Kurt, will you please bring the knife?" The blue-furred man nodded his head before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke. He came back a second later with a large silver knife in his hand. He handed the knife to the man on the wheelchair, who handed it to Laura.

"Laura, if you please do the honors," the man smiled warmly towards Laura. As Laura was cutting the cake, the man on the wheelchair, Scott, and Jean walked to a side of the room.

"That stupid man, why today of all days did he have to leave," Scott muttered - only heard by the other two.

"You know why he left, Scott," Jean replied, folding her arms. "Creed challenged him again. To stop him from finding out about Laura, he had to leave the mansion."

"I know, but still," Scott responded, frustration evident in his voice.

"Scott, I know it hurts you to see Laura sad, but you know it hurts Logan more than you can imagine," the man told Scott.

"I know, Professor, but," Scott responded, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"The only thing we can do for Laura is make her happy," the man said before turning to move back. "That is what Logan want for us to do." Scott reluctantly nodded his head with Jean patting his shoulder. Soon, the two of them walked back to Laura with a smile on their faces as if nothing happened.

* * *

 **At the Countryside**

Logan stood in front of a man with long, messy, and yellow hair. The man had long sideburns and sharp teeth as well, giving him a savage look. Both men wore casual clothing. They stood in the middle of a large, grassy field with the closest town three miles away. It was a cool day with the sun covered by the few puffs of cloud. Logan glared at the man with an angry look on his face.

"You're hiding something from me, runt," the man said right off the bat, smiling evilly.

"What do you mean?" Logan inquired, still glaring at the man.

"For the past five years, you've been deciding where you want to fight," the man answered. "It's almost like you're trying to hide something from me."

"Are we going to fight or not, Creed? Logan interrupted, unsheathing his claws. Three long, metal claws popped out of Logan's hands with a resounding snikt while the man known as Creed look at Logan, amused.

"You are hiding something from me, runt," Creed replied before he lunged at Logan. Seeing this coming, Logan swung his right claws at the mid-air Creed, hoping to slice him out of the air.

"Not going to work, runt," Creed said before plunging his finger-nail claws into Logan's arm. Logan grunted in pain before being tackled to the ground by Creed. Creed then pulled his claws out of Logan's arm before moving to slash Logan's face. Knowing what would happen next, Logan plunged his left hand claws deep into Creed's ribs. He then twisted his hand upward before slicing upwards. A huge burst of blood exploded out Creed's right side as a huge slash from where Logan stabbed him right up to his shoulder could be seen.

"Hnnn," Creed groaned in pain. However, Creed's wound was already started to stitch itself back together. Seeing this, Logan moved his hands and stabbed Creed's chest before flinging latter off himself. As soon as Logan saw Creed fly away, Logan quickly got up before running to Creed, who was picking himself up from the floor.

"Not bad, runt," Creed commented, spitting out some blood. "I haven't seen this much spunk from you since I killed your wife." Logan growled in anger before he tried to slash Creed's left side. Creed saw this coming before dodging the slash and plunging his claws right into Logan's neck.

"ARGH," Logan growled in pain before he pierced his claws right through Creed's arm.

"Oh, that's new," Creed smiled before he plunged his other hand into Logan's stomach, piercing him. Logan coughed out a spurt of blood before gritting his teeth. Using his other hand, he slashed Creed's entire torso, making another gigantic gash on Creed. This forced Creed to stumble back, pulling his claws out of Logan. Through sheer willpower, Logan stayed standing as he felt his wounds stitch themselves back together while watching Creed's chest repair itself.

"Not bad, runt. This must be the most times you managed to push me back in a fight," Creed commented, touching the healing wound on his chest. Logan glared at Creed with his metal claws dripping with blood.

"As much as I would like to play with you, I'm a busy man," Creed stated. "It's time to finish this."

"Let's finish this once and for all," Logan agreed with a snarl before lunging at Creed. The two started engaging in a savage one-on-one battle. Blood splattered the surrounding grass while sliced pieces of clothing were picked up by the gentle breeze. At first, it seemed Logan was winning. He was slashing Creed left and right, creating huge gashes on the latter's body. Left. Right. The slashes were relentless. If anyone was to see Logan, you would think he was just a savage animal trying to kill a creature larger than itself. Then, Creed grabbed Logan's wrist, stopping the attack. Logan widened his eyes in surprised before his entire stomach was pierced by Creed's hand.

"You had your fun. Now, it's mine," Creed said, smiling evilly before he grabbed Logan's intestines and pulled.

"HNN," Logan held back his screamed as Creed pulled the contents of his stomach. Unimaginable pain exploded within Logan's mind, but he still kept consciousness. Creed saw this and his smile grew even wider. He moved to stab Logan's neck. To his surprise, he saw his wrist being pierced by Logan's claws. However, he just ignored the pain and just pushed his arm forward, plunging his claws right into Logan's neck. Logan could feel himself losing consciousness as Creed pulled his claws out of Logan's neck.

"I think you learnt your lesson," Creed stated before he kicked Logan. Logan couldn't stop the kick and ended up on the floor. Creed then walked right next to Logan.

"Just so you know," Creed said. "I'm going to find out what you're trying to hide. However, I won't do anything about it just yet. This thing seems to make fighting you a lot more fun. Better get stronger, runt." Creed the dug his hands into Logan's chest. Logan screamed in pain as he felt Creed touching his heart. Then, darkness filled Logan's vision.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Jean was sitting near the front entrance of the mansion, reading a book. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a ragged Logan.

"Logan?!" jean exclaimed, setting her book aside. She immediately moved to help Logan, but he held up his hand to show he was fine.

"How was the party?" Logan asked.

"It was fine," Jean answered. "Laurs enjoyed her birthday."

"That's good," Logan replied, smiling, before he walked away. He walked up the stairs before heading over to a door. He opened it a crack to see a sleeping Laura, hugging a Wolverine plushie close to herself. Logan smiled fondly, seeing the sight of Laura.

"She tried to stay up for you, you know," Logan heard, making him whip around to see Ororo.

"I thought I told all of you that her bedtime was seven," Logan responded, closing the door quietly.

"She wanted to wait for her father," Ororo explained. "Honestly, I can't blame her." Logan nodded his head.

"How was it?" Ororo asked.

"Terrible," Logan answered. "Creed managed to pull out my heart."

"No wonder, it took you so long to come back," Ororo understood.

"Yeah," Logan replied before he started walking away.

"Logan, you need to do something about Creed," Ororo called out.

"I know," Logan responded before he opened the door to his room. "But before that, I need get Laurs ready for school."


	3. Notice

**I regret to inform all of you that this story will be under hiatus. I understand many of you have waited long for an update, but unfortunately, I am lacking ideas on how to progress the story. I might come back to it, but for now, these stories will be on hiatus. This story will not be deleted, but it will not continue.**


End file.
